Forum:Affiliation Request
Hello, I'm IRONUPTHEHIDE and I would like my Skyward Sword Wiki http://thelegendofzeldaskywardsword.wikia.com/ to affilate with your Zelda wiki.Your wiki has lots of info and missing some.I would like to fill that some with information that will be very useful to your wiki.My wiki is just starting, but is already busting with info that you don't seem to have.By affiliating with me your wiki will grow and so will mine.I seem to lack information also.I need an sponsor too and you can be that.I just need more editors and admins and my wiki will be a success.I don't know how to advertise my wiki anyway except by you.I can't be searched on google because I don't have that many visitors.If I do I can be on google.So nobody can find me until I affilate with another wiki.I know it seems odd to the admins of this wiki that my wiki is only about one game,but look the Arkham City wiki is a great wiki that is on of the best game wikis ever.They're do different founders but they do sponsor each other.They're great affiliates.Please except my request.It will help me and you.It's your move.Please accept.Leave a message on my page.See you soon! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Discussion To be honest, I don't see why there would need to be a separate Wikia wiki just for Skyward Sword. If we are lacking information why not just add it to this wiki? If you are lacking content it seems like you are just taking it from here anyway. So I see no need for them to be separate wikis. It only has 12 articles and there has been no activity in three days so it seems better to just contribute to this wiki then make a game specific one when an established series wiki is already available. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC)f i don't see a reason to either both sites would end up with roughly the same info would would defeat the purpose of your wiki if this one is about the franchise/. series itself. Lionelthehun (talk) 02:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki dedicated to what we already cover is pointless. That is all. --AuronKaizer ''' 10:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to reach 100 articles by Friday.Trust me.I found information that is BIG.It was just posted yesterday.Now I know the first hour of the game.Apperantly you dob't know where to find it.So this is my last attempt to convince you.My wiki is going to boost up. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 12:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Even had you a thousand articles, becoming the affiliates to a wiki that contains the exact same content we do (or mean to include, in time), only phrased in a way that would make an illiterate eight-year old feel ashamed of himself, would only be detrimental to us. And from a personal perspective, this only seems a vehicle for you to run your own inferior wiki without fear of being contradicted if you've made a poor edit, all the while sponging off attention from our wiki. In conclusion, there is nothing you can say or do that will be able to convince me that this would in any way be a good idea, so take my advice and don't bother with the effort. --AuronKaizer ' 13:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to have to agree with this. It is in no way beneficial for us to affiliate with your wiki; we will cover all the same information you have in time because we'll get it from the game itself. It is, as AK said, honestly only beneficial to you in this situation. We've never affiliated before to my knowledge and I don't love the idea to begin with, so yeah, I'm not for it. -'Minish Link' 15:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to say I agree that making a separate wiki exclusively for SS is very pointless. So us affiliating with that wiki would in turn be pointless. We will have the exact same info as you, just with info from other games as well. If you wish to continue with the SS wiki, that is your right. But I would personally recommend simply helping build up the SS info on here. That makes more logical sense at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I understand that none you,not even one single person wants to affilate with my wiki.I kindly accept that and will continue editing this wiki and mine.If there is someone that does want to affilate with my wiki just leave it on my talk page if you want to say yes and if you want to say no just right it here. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 19:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :This affiliation thing reads like a calculated business maneuver. If you continue to work on a separate wiki, we're going to ultimately have the same information anyway, even if you find "big stories" before we do. As such, we have nothing to gain from an affiliation (as pretty much everyone else has already said). It seems much more logical to contribute useful information to the site that already has an established reputation (this one), so that people will actually see any new (and relevant) information you have, without just leeching off of us. You obviously have the right to continue working on your wiki, but the consensus here (which I agree with) is that an affiliation would just result in your wiki taking advantage of us. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not taking advantage of your wiki!I add the information on my wiki to yours, but you just delete it because you think it's nonsense.Yesterday i've witnessed the first our of SS and it's awesome.When I add the information that i've seen you delete it.I can't add videos to this wiki, so I can't even prove it in anyway at all.So I have a point.Nintendo wiki affiliates with many wikis.They've probably asked you and you said no.I edit on this wiki daily, but my edits just get revised such as the Triforce being revised by AuronKaizer. IRONUPTHEHIDE (talk) 19:25, November 1, 20011 (UTC) :You can't ''upload videos, but you can still link to them. We're careful not to add unsourced material, even if it seems legitimate, which is why your info often gets deleted. However, some of the info you add simply isn't relevant or is too speculative, like the Triforce info AK removed. I have seen the trailer you likely used as a source for the Triforce edit. We don't even know who this Shiekah-like person is, so she may not be Impa (it's possible, but we have no concrete evidence). All we can gather from this trailer is that Trifoce symbols appear in the game, but nothing about the role of the Triforce can be inferred. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:33, November 1, 2011 (UTC)